Okaasan, what's a demon?
by Sofia Remus
Summary: After seeing a young Naruto get kicked out of a store a girl asks her mother what a demon is leading to a conversation with Naruto


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: After seeing a young Naruto get kicked out of a store a girl asks her mother what a demon is leading to a conversation with Naruto.

Okaa-san, what's a Demon?

A small girl around the age of five walked along the street, holding her mothers hand as they went shopping. She was scared, her oni-chan had told her that if she let go of her okaa-san's hand while shopping evil shinobi from Iwagakure would kidnap her and she would never see her okaa-san or otou-san again. She had run to her okaa-san crying and asking if it was true and that she didn't want to go to the market if it was. Her mother had hugged and told her that it wasn't and they left for the market. She believed her okaa-san but still worried that her oni-chan's words could be true and that if she let go someone would take her away from her family forever.

So she held tight to her okaa-san's hand as they looked at different stores to see what sales were going on. She smiled and pulled on her mother's arm until she looked down.

"Okaa-san can I have some Dango when we are done shopping?" She asked nervously while making sure she didn't let go of her okaa-san's arm.

"Of course we can Akiko, you've been such a good girl lately that I think you deserve a treat." Her okaa-san said with a smile. Akiko's smile grew and she let a small giggle free.

"Thank you okaa-san!" Akiko said loudly before she gave her okaa-san a small and quick hug.

"It's nothing Akiko; now let's go into this store. They're having a sale on tomatos and those are your otou-san's favorite. Now how many do you think we…" Her mother was cut off as the store owner came running and yelling out of the store holding a small boy in orange by the collar of his shirt. The boy looked no older than six.

"We don't serve demon's here, go find somewhere else to shop!" The store owner said while throwing the boy onto the ground. He turned around and went inside not even caring that the throw seemed to have twisted the young boy's ankle. Akiko looked back and forth between the boy and the where the store owner had previously been. She turned to her okaa-san with a confused look.

"Okaa-san what does 'demon' mean?" She asked. Her okaa-san gave a sad sigh.

"A demon Akiko is a supernatural being, that means someone or something not from this world, that is evil." She said. Akiko got an even more confused look on her face.

"Why is that boy a 'demon' then okaa-san? He doesn't look like he's not from this world." Akiko said with a small frown on her face.

"He's not a demon Akiko; people just like to blame him for something that is not in his control. In fact Akiko, he should be treated as a hero." Her okaa-san replied.

"Oh." Akiko said with another confused look on her face. "What does 'hero' mean okaa-san? I've heard otou-san and oni-chan say it before but I don't know what it means." Her okaa-san looked at her and smiled.

"A hero is someone who has risked their life or died to help people for the sake of helping them." Akiko gave a small pull on her okaa-san's sleeve.

"Can we go talk to him okaa-san?" she asked.

"You can go talk to him Akiko, while I go buy some tomatoes in that store over there" she said while pointing across the street to a store that had slightly higher prices than the one the boy had been kicked out of. Akiko got a scared look on her face and clutched her okaa-san's arm closer to her.

"But okaa-san! If I let go of your arm evil shinobi from Iwagakure are going to get me and I'll never see you again!" she cried out. Her okaa-san pulled her off of her arm and she was left standing not touching her okaa-san at all.

"See Akiko you're fine. No evil shinobi from Iwagakure are going to come get you if you let go of my arm. Now go talk to the boy while I go shopping and I'll punish your oni-chan for telling you those lies when we get home. You can't believe everything someone tells you Akiko. You won't make a very good Kunoichi if you can't think for yourself. So go talk to that boy and I'll come get you when I'm done shopping. In fact, why don't you wait for me in the park." After saying this, her okaa-san gave her a small wave andwalked over to the store and went inside, leaving her all alone. She thought about going in after her okaa-san but thought again about it. 'Okaa-san said that I'll be fine and she'll be sad if I don't listen to her' So she stirred up some courage and went over to the boy, who was still on the ground trying to get up without using his ankle.

"Do you need some help getting up?" she asked him while looking at the ground nerviously. He turned looking surprised, as if no one had offered to help him before.

"Sure, I could use some help!" He said as his surprised look disappeared and in it's place came a huge smile. He put out his arms and kept the leg with the hurt ankle bent. "Just grab my arms and pull up. That should get me up without hurting my ankle again!" He said loudly. Akiko smiled and grabbed his arms. She started to pull and was surprised at how light the boy was. He came up so quickly that she had to stop the boy and herself from falling in the other direction.

"Thanks for helping me up… hey what is your name?" The boy said as he leaned on her to keep weight off of his ankle.

"My name is Akiko, what's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Naruto!" The boy, no, Naruto said loudly and cheerfully. Akiko gave a small giggle at his enthusiasm.

"Well Naruto-kun , why don't we head over to the park? It's only at the end of the street and we can sit on the swings while you can rest your ankle." She asked. Naruto gave an enthusiastic nod and they hobbled down the street with Naruto leaning on her shoulder in order to not put weight on his ankle and Akiko trying to make sure she didn't trip over her feet with the weird balancing act she had to do to support the weight of two people. The people around them cleared a path with small sneer's on there faces, like they would like nothing more than to trip the pair.

Soon they reached the park and with it the swing set. As they hobbled to the swings they saw that out of the five swings there was one left. Akiko was about to tell Naruto that they should try sitting somewhere else when what looked like the parents of the four children came over and took their children. All while muttering about keeping them away from the demon. Akiko led Naruto the rest of the way and they sat down. Naruto put his head down and started to swing his feet while Akiko looked at him.

"Hey Naruto, why did that man call you a demon?" She asked. As she started to lightly swing. Naruto looked up with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Which man?" He asked. Akiko thought this was a weird question but didn't say anything about it. Instead she just answered the question.

"The man from the store, why did he call you a demon?" She asked again. Naruto gave a small laugh.

"I don't know why he called me a demon. A lot of the villagers call me it, but I don't know why. Why did you want to know?" He asked.

"I wanted to know because I asked my okaa-san what a demon was after I heard that man call you it and she said that demon was a supernatural being that was evil, but I thought that you didn't look supernatural or evil." Akiko stated.

"Oh…" Naruto said. "What is a 'supernatural being'?"

"A supernatural being is someone not from this world: Akiko said.

"Oh… well I'm pretty sure I was born in Konoha so I can't be a supernatural being, which I guess means I can't be a demon!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"My okaa-san said you weren't a demon too. She told me you were a hero." Akiko stated.

"How can I be a hero? I haven't done anything." Naruto asked while looking at her weirdly.

"Well my okaa-san says you are a hero and she never lies" she said with a firm tone.

"What have I done to be a hero then? What did your okaa-san tell you that I did, because I know I haven't done anything." Naruto stated.

"My okaa-san didn't tell me what you did, but I believe her. You are a hero." Akiko said.

"Well I haven't done anything but I'm going to do something though. I'm going to be Hokage when I'm older." Naruto said proudly.

"You have done something because you're a hero and if you are already a hero I know you can become Hokage because it's harder to be a hero." She stated. "In fact I think you'll be the youngest Hokage to ever…" Akiko was cut off by a yell.

"Akiko! Akiko where are you?" Her okaa-san yelled from behind a huge bad of food. Akiko stood up and started to wave.

"I'm over by the swings okaa-san!" she yelled out. Her okaa-san turned and started to walk over once she saw them. She reached the swing set and put down the bag.

"Akiko we're going to have to go home I lost track of time and I have to start supper. I'll have to take you out for dango another day." She said

"Okay okaa-san!" she said gleefully, not caring a bit that she would have to wait. She then looked from her okaa-san to Naruto then back to her okaa-san again. "Can Naruto-kun come with us when we do go out for dango?" she asked Her okaa-san smiled.

"Of course he can come with us, but we do have to head home now." Her okaa-san said as she bent down to pick up the bag. Akiko jumped off.

"When can we go?" she asked.

"I guess since Naruto-kun coming with us, whenever he has some free time. When would be okay for you Naruto-kun?" Her okaa-san asked Naruto.

"Well I'm in the academy now so I have a lot of homework, but we have a two week break coming up in a month. Would that be fine?" Naruto asked nervously, like he had never been asked to do something with friends before.

"That will be just fine Naruto-kun. How about you come to our house on the first day of your break and then we will go out. Akiko could you write down our address for Naruto-kun?" her mother asked. Akiko nodded and went into her okaa-san's purse for a pen and some paper. She got them and wrote down the address. Once she finished she handed the paper to Naruto.

"There's the address Naruto-kun. I can't wait to go out for dango with you and okaa-san!" Akiko said with a smile.

"I guess I'll see you then Akiko-chan." Naruto said with a huge grin. Akiko grinned back as her mother grabbed her sleeve to get her to start walking home.

"Good bye Naruto-kun! I'll see you then!" she yelled back to him.

"Good bye Akiko-chan!" Naruto yelled back. Akiko turned back to look at Naruto one last time and smile.

"You are a hero Naruto-kun and I believe you will be the youngest Hokage Konoha has ever had and you will be the best!" and with that last shout Akiko turned around and walked home with her okaa-san.

I think this might be a one shot but I don't know. Tell me what you think and if I should continue and make this a longer story or just leave it as it is.

Remember! Reviews make the world go round!


End file.
